Cars/Vehicles
Need For Madness cars In Need For Madness, there are a total of 10 vehicles in the game. All of them have a different type of style. Tornado Shark: One of the starter cars. An 'all-around' vehicle with decent strength and average racing skills compared to the starter cars. One of the best cars on stunts both on NFM1 and NFM2. It Has better stats on NFM2 than NFM1 as Omar Waly (the game developer) increased its stats for the second edition. A good choice earlier on but may not be much use later on. Formula 7: The fastest car in the game. Pretty handy in early stages, and even for later ones, too. But it is perhaps the weakest vehicle in the game, so it's best to not use it as a wasting car . But it is VERY fast, and it's a pretty showdown at Stage 8, facing the Radical One. You can easily evade with this car, as it has amazing grip and turning sensitivity. Wow Caninaro: Good strength, but racing with this car isn't recommended as it is slow. You can use it on the first stages to waste others, although it quite hard considering that it is bouncy. You can use it against Lead Oxide in Stage 3, Do The Snake Dance. Due to it being bouncy, you can pull off more complex stunts with this car, similar to DR Monstaa. La Vite Crab: A fast car, but not as fast as Formula 7, and it has weak strength. It's still pretty annoying though, so be careful on stages 3 and 5. Still pretty handy in racing though. Nimi: A small, weak, car that isn't good for much. It is however very good at stunts and it is agile for its size. This car is practically near useless, but you can use it for some Challenges though. This car may be fun to use as well. MAX Revenge: You need to complete Stage 2 before unlocking this car. It is a balance between speed and strength, but not a strong one indeed. You can use it against Lead Oxide in Stage 3. Can perform stunts well, and somewhat enjoyable. Able to outmanoeuver almost any car. Lead Oxide: You need to complete Stage 4 before unlocking this car. It is just an improved version of MAX Revenge, well rounded but slower than MAX Revenge. It also does not perform well at stunts. Use it against EL KING at Stage 5. EL KING: You need to complete Stage 6 before unlocking this car. It is VERY slow, stunts are quite horrible, but has a powerful strength compared to its size. Use it for Stage 7, or in some cases 10. But don't expect to get out in one piece when facing DR Monstaa. It's able to waste nearly every car easily, except for DR Monstaa. Radical One: One of the fastest cars in the game. This car has the best stunts in the game. It's a very good car, and arguably the best. It is very fast, has a good power save, amazing handling and can waste very well because of its uncanny knack of sending cars flying. One of the best racers in the game. Can beat anyone in a race, and waste most cars. Unlocked in Stage 8. Dr Monstaa: This is arguably the best car in the game, and you need to complete Stage 10 before unlocking this car. It is fast for its size and very strong. It is an improved version of EL KING. Just polish the final stage off with this baby. It hits really hard! Need For Madness 2 cars There are 16 cars in Need For Madness 2. Every car from Need For Madness 1 has returned with a few graphical improvments! In addition to that, there are 6 new cars! Tornado Shark: Returning from Need For Madness 1. It is one of the starter cars. Has fairly good strength and compared to other starter cars. It won't be used too much in the later stages, but it could be used for the first few stages or for fun for later stages. It is good at stunts and decent at racing. Formula 7: Returning from Need For Madness 1, it's one of the starter cars. It's literally the fastest car in the game. Pretty handy in most of stages. But it is perhaps the weakest and most likely will get wasted in a few hits or so. Use it for racing stages (e.g. Stage 6 The Stretch, Stage 10 Ghosts and Magic, and Stage 14 The Gun Run.) Wow Caninaro: Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. Above-average strength compared to other starter cars so it is good if you decide to waste in the early stages. Not much of a use on the later stages as the player unlocks more powerful wasters, bad at racing, and has a wide turning circle. It's rather bouncy as well, capable of gaining more power from stunts though that won't be much of a help in racing. La Vita Crab: Car from Need For Madness 1 (only name changed from La Vit'e' Crab to La Vit'a' Crab). Its one of the starter cars. It's also a fast car, but not as fast as the Formula 7. It cannot take too many hits, but can waste some weak cars (like Nimi, Formula 7, etc.). Nimi: A weak car that is not that fast at all. It is very good at stunts, and small. This car is somewhat nearly ''useless, but you can use it for some Challenges though. This car may be fun to use as well. 'MAX Revenge:' Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. It has both good speed and strength, but not a very strong one. It is quite useful in the early stages. 'Lead Oxide:' Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. It is not very good at stunts due to it's long front and rather slow at doing flips in the air, but good at racing due to being decently fast with great acceleration. It can be also used for wasting as it has good strength and endurance. 'Kool Kat:' This is one of the starter cars in the game. Its decent at wasting, so you can use it to waste others on the earliest stages. Its great at stunts too, able to race as well with it's fair speed and great stunt ability. Kool Kat is based off a 1963 Cadillac. 'Drifter X:' Unlock this by winning the Stage 2 (Let the Dream Begin). It is a replica of The Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift's Mazda RX-7. It has poor handling, sometimes drifting off the track when turning. It can Drift Slam into other cars and do considerable Damage. Fairly strong for its size, capable of wasting Sword of Justice in Stage 4 Twisted Revenge. It has a decent speed and as long as the player control the car correctly, it does good at racing. 'Sword of Justice:' Unlock this by winning the Stage 4 Twisted Revenge. This police car is all-rounded at everything and better at wasting compared to most cars. You can use it to waste EL KING in later stages as it is stronger then Lead Oxide and slightly better at stunts. It is slightly faster than EL KING and is also the 4th slowest car in Need for Madness 2. 'High Rider:' Unlock this by winning the Stage 6 The Stretch. This is a racer that is all-rounded car that is slightly better at racing. It is fast car, and can dodge hits from EL KING and above average at stunts. However it has a bad powersave and can be easily overtaken if it cannot regain power. It is also good at wasting. High Rider is modeled after a classic 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500. 'EL KING:' Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 8 Maximum Overfly. This is a very powerful, but a slow car. It can waste other vehicles without much diffculty, but doesn't stand a chance against a race because it's very slow. Another disadvantage is that since it is slow on speed, it doesn't perform stunts very well, either. The player is recommended to use it against M A S H E E N on both stages, 11 Rolling with the Big Boys and 12 Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper. 'Mighty Eight:' Unlock this by winning the Stage 10 Ghosts and Magic. This is Radical Play's version of the Audi R8 supercar, awesome looking and is awesome to drive as well. It's very good at racing and can take some hard hits. It's not exactly good at wasting, though. It's body shape can cause stunt problems so Aerial Control is only mediocre, compared to High Rider or Radical One, but it can go pretty far on jumps, due to its excellent top speed. Literally the second-fastest car in terms of top speed. 'M A S H E E N:' Unlock this by winning the Stage 12 Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper. This large, yellow bulldozer is arguably the strongest waster in NFM; even wasting EL KING and DR Monstaa in just a couple of hits. But it has one disadvantage: speed. It is extremely slow as it is the slowest car in the game, and therefore its terrible'' at stunts, even having the worst stunts out of any car. It is recommended to use at Stages 13 and 16. Radical One: Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 14 The Gun Run. One of the best well rounded cars out there. It is very fast and has a excellent accleration, stunts are better-than-excellent, and has a powerful strength compared to its size. Its very good at racing, because its good at stunts, acceleration and handling. It can also take some very hard hits from the strongest vehicles out there (eg. M A S H E E N, EL KING and DR Monstaa). It can also waste them all, depending on the circumstances. because there's only Dr Monstaa's stages, Radical One is very useful in those. Either use Radical One, or use M A S H E E N on those instead. On stage 16, it is recommended to use this car. DR Monstaa: Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 16 Four Dimensional Vertigo. Because it's good in both racing and wasting, finish off The Mad Party with him. Not any use for the progress in the game, because you can't unlock anything after beating the Stage 16 (only Stage 17 The Mad Party). Use it for fun at any stage. Have fun using this car! Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Car Statistics Category:Cars/Vehicles